Glyarmor
=Character History= "The actual slide on armor concept used on Skeleden actually came from another project that I had been working on in late 2013, which was a more "Glyos Space" looking set of armor parts that were to be used as an upgrade for the Traveler, Glyan, Buildman, Noboto and Callgrim molds. The basic dimensions of most of our stuff is lined up by design, and I spent an unholy amount of time trying to devise a simple optional armor set that could augment our already exiting figures at a low cost to purchase. Kind of like the idea behind the Armored Valkyries from Macross, or the beefed up armor parts from Spiral Zone. The majority of the sculpting for that "Glyarmor" project was actually completed, and then the Skeleden factor came into play. Things just rolled into a giant bone armored beast from that point, spawning something even more bizarre than our usual oddities from space! Maybe we'll still see that original Glyarmor Set surface before long."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/02/thank-you.html =Story= Benevolent Creatures "With Glyaxia Command pushed to its limits and on the defensive, the combined Armorvor Armies swiftly establish outposts across the worlds of Volkria, Sonesidar, Reydurra and Rilleco, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. The Lost Children of the Delphi now stand on the edge of reclaiming what they believe is their collective birthright ... the entirety of the Glyos System. However, not all the children of the Delphi wish for war and conquest. From a glimmering star far beyond reach, emissaries from a mysterious race called the Varteryx appear before Glyaxia Command, led to the Capital Planet Metran by the enigmatic Traveler know as Hades. Benevolent creatures not unlike their creators, the Varteryx share their advanced discoveries with Glyaxia Command in an effort to balance the scales against their aggressive brethren, the Armorvors and Neo Granthans. Joining forces with the most advanced thinkers on Metran, the Varteryx and Glyaxia Command unite to create the Glyarmor aboard Hades' Block Base Cerberus. Greatly augmenting a user's natural abilities through a psychic fusion to the armor itself, the Glyarmor also serves as a direct countermeasure to Black Core technology. Employed by the Elite Enforcer Units of Glyaxia Command, select Travelers meld with the newly developed Glyarmor to evolve into a previously unseen Neo Sarvos form. Now with a small measure of hope restored and a reforged resolve, a battle-worn Glyaxia Command slowly rises to settle the score."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/glyarmor-engage_15.html =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Hades Trooper Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $14 archive-glyarmor-hades1.png|Glyarmor Hades Trooper Enforcer Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $14 archive-glyarmor-enforcer1.png|Glyarmor Enforcer archive-glyarmor-enforcer2.png|Varteryx Enforcer Mimic Dark Spectre Includes all new GITD Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full GITD Pheyden figure. $14 archive-glyarmor-darkspec1.png|Glyarmor Dark Spectre archive-glyarmor-darkspec2.png Villser Core Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $12 archive-glyarmor-VC1.png|Glyarmor Villser Core archive-glyarmor-VC2.png|Varteryx Villser Core Mimic Glyarmor Stealth Set Includes Glyarmor Set only. With Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head. 12 total parts. $5 archive-glyarmor-stealth.png|Glyarmor Stealth Set =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Commander Awken See: Commander Awken Bio Paralyzer Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $12 archive-glyarmor-bioparalyzer.png|Glyarmor Bio-Paralyzer archive-glyarmor-bioparalyzer2.png|Varteryx Bio Paralyzer Mimic =Rift Pioneers= Wave 54 Type Zero Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $14 archive-glyarmor-typezero.png|Glyarmor Type Zero archive-glyarmor-typezero2.png|Type Zero Traveler 31232783_608591816161673_7129651883228004352_n.jpg|Shoulder tampohttps://www.instagram.com/p/BiiWB6uhBWV/ Glyarmor Stealth Set Mk. II Includes Glyarmor Set only. With Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head. 12 total parts. $5 archive-glyarmor-stealth.png|Glyarmor Stealth Set Mk. II =Chariot's Keep= Wave 56 Gatekeeper Viyer See: Glyarmor Gatekeeper Viyer Cosmic Wave Includes all new Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus full Pheyden figure. $12 Archive-glyarmor-cosmicwave.png|Glyarmor Cosmic Wave =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Commander Arker See: Commander Arker =Clan of the Glyninja= Wave 57 Oni See: Oni =Quest of the Quallerran= Wave 58 Andromeda Includes full Glyarmor set with 5 heads and Spectre Pheyden Mk. II base body. 25 total parts. $16 each. Andromeda-Glyarmor.png|Glyarmor Andromeda Andromeda-Varteryx.png|Varteryx Andromeda Mimic Andromeda-Spectre.gif|Spectre Pheyden Mk. II Mimic =Into the Vector= Wave 61 Neo Tracker Conversion Set See: Neo Tracker Conversion Set =Henshin III= Wave 62 Glyarmor Cytechion DX Includes full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads plus full Pheyden figure. 25 Total Parts. Made of super durable, full color injection molded PVC plastic. Parts are completely interchangeable with all Glyos System Series figures. $20 each. Glyarmor-Cytechion-DX.png|Glyarmor Cytechion DX Varteryx-Cytechion-DX.png|Varteryx Cytechion DX Mimic Glyarmor-Cytechion-DX-CLOSE.png Glyarmor Hyper Henshin Includes full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads plus full Pheyden figure. 25 Total Parts. Made of super durable, full color injection molded PVC plastic. Parts are completely interchangeable with all Glyos System Series figures. $12 each. Archive-glyarmor-hyperhenshin_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Hyper Henshin Archive-glyarmor-hyperhenshin2_1024x1024.png|Varteryx Hyper Henshin Mimic =The Skate Wars= Wave 63 Glyarmor Skaterriun Set Includes Glyarmor set only with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads. 12 Total Parts. $5 Archive-glyarmor-skate1_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Skaterriun Set Skaterriun-Pathfinder-Unit_1024x1024.png|Pathfinder build (Glyarmor set + other accessories) Varteryx-Skaterriun-Axis-Armored-ALT_1024x1024.png|Varteryx Skaterriun Axis Armored (Glyarmor set + other accessories) =Altered Perceptions= Wave 65 Neo Astrovos See: Neo Astrovos =Shadow of the Villser= Wave 66 Hybrid DX Features fully painted, detailed lined figure and armor pieces. Includes full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads plus full Pheyden figure and bonus scarf. 26 total parts. $20 Glyarmor-Hybrid-DX-WEB1_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Hybrid DX Hybrid Includes full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads plus full Pheyden figure and bonus scarf. 26 total parts. $14 Glyarmor-Hybrid-WEB1_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Hybrid =Argenesis= Wave 69 Specialist Cypracor See: Specialist Cypracor =Glyaxia Rangers= Wave 70 Commander Colturren See: Commander Colturren =Task Force Volkriun: The Xenodeth Outbreak= Wave 71 Commander Vulldren See: Commander Vulldren =Mraedis Agents= Wave 72 Ullmoriun Includes full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads plus full Pheyden figure and bonus scarf. 26 total parts. $14 Glyarmor-Ullmoriun-WEB.png|Glyarmor Ullmoriun Glyarmor-Ullmoriun-CLOSE-USE.png Glyarmor-Ullmoriun-2-WEB.png Traveler-Villden-Ullmoriun-CLOSE-WEB_1024x1024.png|Traveler Villden Ullmoriun (Secret Build) Glyrecon See: Glyrecon Glyarmor Set Buildstation White 2018 Includes Glyarmor set only with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads. 12 total parts. $5 Glyarmor-Buildstation-White_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Set Buildstation White 2018 =The Albion Paradigm= Wave 73 Retro Altrovos See: Retro Altrovos =Dawn of the Mechabon= Wave 74 Glyceptor See: Glyceptor Mystery Glyarmor Set See: Mystery Glyarmor Set Glyarmor Set Buildstation Black 2018 Includes Glyarmor Set only. With Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head. 12 total parts. $5 Archive-glyarmor-black_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Set Buildstation Black 2018 =Strike Team Sendred= Wave 75 Captain Sendred See: Captain Sendred Glyarmor Set Buildstation Medium Gray 2018 Includes Glyarmor set only with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads. 12 total parts. $5 Glyarmor-Set-STS_1024x1024.png|Glyarmor Set Buildstation Medium Gray 2018 =Vile Vendettas= Wave 76 Glyarmor Armor Set Halkenn Brown See: Glyarmor Armor Set Halkenn Brown =Dreadvalken's Tomb= Wave 78 Glyarmor Warm Gunmetal 2019 Set PVC color matches Ancerriun and all gunmetal parts. Includes Glyarmor set only with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads, plus bonus Traveler scarf. 12 Total Parts. $5 Glyarmor-Set-Warm-Gunmetal_1024x1024@2x.png|Glyarmor Warm Gunmetal Set 2019 Accessories-temp-glyarmor-gunmetal_1024x1024@2x.png =Dimensional Duplications= Wave 79 Commander Ordeslin See: Glyarmor Commander Ordeslin =Hybrid Horizons= Wave 80 Glyarmor Mordireus Clear Neon Pink Set Includes Glyarmor set only with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads. 12 total parts. $5 Glyarmor-ARMOR-Mordireus_1024x1024@2x.png|Glyarmor Mordireus Clear Neon Pink Set =Feral Futures= Wave 81 Glyarmor Rothan Set Includes Glyarmor set only with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads. 12 total parts. $6 Accessories-temp-glyarmor-rothan_1024x1024@2x.png|Glyarmor Rothan Set =Ruthless Restorations= Wave 82 Glyarmor CTBS 2019 Set Includes Glyarmor set only with Neo Sarvos head, Varteryx head and bonus Dark Argen head. 14 total parts. $6 Accessories-temp-glyarmor-CTBS_1024x1024@2x.png|Glyarmor CTBS 2019 Set =Savage Cybernetics= Wave 83 Glyarmor Dark Nebula Set Includes Glyarmor set only with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head. 12 total parts. $6 each. Accessories-temp-glyarmor-nebula_1024x1024@2x.png|Glyarmor Dark Nebula Set =The Wrath of Halkennite= Wave 84 Glyarmor Fossilzor Set PVC color matches Halkenn Fossilzor. Includes Glyarmor set only with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus bonus Dark Argen head. 12 total parts. $6 each. Accessories-temp-glyarmor-bone_1024x1024@2x.png|Glyarmor Fossilzor Set =Fates Warning= Wave 86 Glyarmor Kirallius Set Includes Glyarmor set only with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus bonus Dark Argen head. 13 total parts. $6 each. Glyarmor-Kirallius-Set.jpg|Glyarmor Kirallius Set Glyarmor Hyper Phase Set= Includes Glyarmor set only with Neo Sarvos head and Varteryx head plus bonus Dark Argen head. 13 total parts. $6 each. Glyarmor-Hyper-Phase-Set.jpg|Glyarmor Hyper Phase Set =References= Category:Stah Whoz Category:Glyarmor Category:Neo Sarvos